Sickless Sickness
by DoostetDaram
Summary: Ritsuka nearly falls out of a window in class due to feeling dizzy from a slight cold, when Soubi sees him after school and takes him home to take care of him. 'Fluff' Writing in process soon.
1. Chapter 1

_Nicole: "I know Im supposed to be working on other things right now, but I just suddenly got this cute fluff idea for a Loveless fanfiction._

_So here I am, at 1:33 beginning an entirely new little one shot, I'm being a super big hypocrite right now, because I absolutely hate authors/authoresses who only do one shots, but right now my attention span is that of a HUNGRY koala, _

_so you can only guess how Im feeling. But anyways, I know the 'Ritsuka-gets-sick-and-Soubi-comes-to-the-rescue' plot seems over used, but I just love fanfictions where Ritsuka gets sick and Soubi takes care of him, and sadly, _

_there are pretty much NONE out there, if you get onto the search engine and set the cat. To Loveless and type in fever, you don't get ANY results, if you type in sick, you get like 6, and ive tried words like flu, tired, weak, fever, cold, and sick and I hardly get any cute ones ?? well I'm rambling on you poor fools. So here we go:'_

As the cat like 12 year old known as Ritsuka woke up, you could tell he was not a morning person, but you could also tell he was a 'sick-**not**-morning-person'. If you asked him how he was feeling, he'd say: 'Im fine okay!', but no one ever really has the nerve to ask him that.

And so on the character formerly introduced to us as Ritsuka went, through his morning ritual. His deep amethyst eyes were foggy and clouded, He was wearing jeans and a deep blue v-neck collared sweater with white cuffs. You could tell just from looking at the dark circles under his eyes that he was exhausted. But what was most shocking were the foggy clouds fading in and out of his eyes, as pre-mentioned.

Ritsuka made his way to his school and begun to wonder how he'd make it through the day listening to Yuiko speak in third person, and hear Yayoi whine. He got to the school and made his way to his classroom, then his seat. He sat down and put his head on his desk. Yuiko soon entered the room and was about 2.379 seconds from asking him what was wrong. But Ritsuka saw this coming and lifted his hand and made the 'shush' action without the actual shush. He picked up his head and mouthed please. She obviously understood and turned around to begin an animated conversation with the girl beside her. Ritsuka sighed in a small amount of content and put his head back on his make shift pillow, which just happened to be his arms, and feel asleep.

When he woke up next it was because of 2 reasons, one, Yuiko was shaking him, two, she was shaking him **hard**.

"Ritsuka-kun! Wake up, its lunch wake up!" Yuiko practically screamed at him. He blinked a few times before realizing what was going on.

"Really? Whoa, ive been asleep more than half the day. Great." If you were anyone but Yuiko you would have been able to hear the sarcasm that had been so carefully laced and tied around each letter of the word 'great'. He slowly made his way towards the open window and stood there for a minute.

'_God I'm dizzy, I cant be sick, if Im sick what will I do? Oh god, mom will take advantage of that. Oh god, oh god.' _Ritsuka fearfully pondered in the oh so safe mind of his.

On the outside Ritsuka hadn't realized he had begun to sway back and forth and had come dangerously close to falling. Yayoi, who had just come to sit with Yuiko, had seen him sway towards the outside and grabbed the cuff of his shirt and pulled him back just in time.

"God, what are you thinking Ritsuka, you almost fell!" He yelled in his face, trying extremely hard to snap the daze said boy had been in. After a minute of lecturing, he zoned back into the present, and made that obvious with a small 'huh?'. As soon as that 'huh' came out of his mouth Yayoi got on his left side and Yuiko on his right and they both began pushing him towards the nurse's office. When they entered, which was before Ritsuka's mind had registered what was going on, Yuiko walked to the nurse and vividly began explaining how he'd been 'off' all morning and that he'd almost fallen out a window, while Yayoi had taken over the job of pushing him and eventually had pushed him right into a bed, under the covers, and off to a light sleep.

A minute later though the Nurse came and sat on his bed. "Aoyagi-san, sit up a minute so I can take your temperature and get you some medicine okay?" The middle aged women stated more than asked and all he could do to reply was a small groan that vaguely resembled a 'mmhmm-uagh'. The women took his temperature and gave him 3 pills, two for his symptoms and one for sleeping. She disappeared into the small office a few minutes later and he just went back to sleep.

"Aoyagi-san, Aoyagi-san wake up, you need to get your stuff so you can go home and beat this nasty cold. Mmkay? Schools over for today, when you get home go straight to sleep, but be sure to use at least 2 comforters no matter how hot you feel. Okay?"

Ritsuka just nodded as he attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes. He got up and went to his classroom to get his bag, it was empty. _'they must all be gone already, I wonder If Soubi will have kept waiting or have just gone off home.'_ He wondered while he made his way out of the classroom and out the school entrance. He didn't see Soubi, at first that is. He had been walking with his eyes half open and was stumbling every few steps, okay more like every step. He hadn't even realized he was at the spot where Soubi always waits for him, that was until he felt arms grab his shoulders and try and get his attention.

"Ritsuka-chan! Yuiko told me you slept through half the day, almost fell out of a window, and then slept the rest of the day. Are you okay?" Soubi asked in his usual flow-y voice.(A/N: flow-y, its an awesome new word XD)

"Eh? Oh yea I guess I kinda did do that" He mumbled in reply. Ritsuka suddenly fell forward, but Soubi managed to get him before he hurt himself. When Ritsuka opened his eyes he could see the sky and Soubi's face. Soubi was carrying him, he was about to complain but realized just how much every fiber of his being ached and how much more comfortable it would be to just let Soubi carry him where ever. He sighed and laid his head on Soubi's chest and fell asleep again. Soubi looked down at his fevered face, and at the dark shallows under his eyes, and listened to his shallow breathing through his barely parted pink lips. He let a small smile graze his lips and made his way back to his apartment where he would let Ritsuka sleep and get better.

When Ritsuka woke up, the very first thing he realized was the immensely strong pounding inside his skull. "Why is there a jack hammer in my head Uagh" he said before he opened his eyes. He heard light chuckling and felt a wet cloth being placed on his forehead. It felt so good. He let out a small moan as his body relaxed again.

"Soubi? Am I at your apartment?" Ritsuka asked in a what was more of a moan than a voice. "Yes you are, and your not leaving until your better, in other words, your officially bed ridden by me and no matter what you say your stuck and not allowed out of that bed, except for bathroom and shower. Got it?" Soubi said smugly.

"Too tired to care, just want sleep." Ritsuka said as he turned onto his stomach and tried to get back to sleep. But before he could, he felt Soubi's arms turning him onto his back again. "Stay on your back, I don't want the rag to fall off your forehead." Soubi said.

Ritsuka did as he was told and tried to get back to sleep. After awhile he started to shake from chills. Soubi had just walked in with a thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol when he noticed how badly he was shaking.

Soubi made his way to Ritsuka quickly and put the things beside him, he held him in his arms and cooed him while trying to figure out what was wrong. "Rit-chan, what's wrong, tell Soubi what's wrong." He cooed. "c-cold Soubi, really r-really cold." He whispered.

Soubi laid him back down and tucked the blankets around him. "I'll be right back with more blankets Rit-chan. Don't worry." Soubi disappeared for about five minutes but came back with a small mountain of three comforters. He placed one on him. "If your still cold I'll put another one on okay, Rit-chan?" Soubi tried to get a reaction from the boy but he just kept shivering and curling and uncurling into himself. Soubi saw this and put another comforter on the small cat like boy, who after a minute stopped shivering and laid straight on his back again.

"Ritsuka, I need you to open your mouth so I can put the thermometer in for a second to see what your temperature is." Soubi coaxed the boy to open his mouth for a second and popped the small stick into his mouth. It beeped a few minutes later, he checked it, and saw it was on a moderate temperature of 103.2, he switched to reading the back of the Tylenol can to see how much he would need. He grabbed the small cup that it came with and filled it ¾ full.

"Rit-chan sit up so you can take some medicine. Okay?" Soubi tried to get the small boy to get up. But all he got was a moan that mysteriously sounded like 'noooo yuckkkky'. He gently put pillows behind Ritsuka's back so that he was in a sitting position. "damn he got me" Ritsuka mumbled under his breath. Soubi chuckled but held out the small cup of medicine that he would have to take in the end.

"So theres no escaping it, huh?" Ritsuka asked him with hope.

"No escaping it." Soubi replied and gave Ritsuka the cup, he quickly drank it, but not without making a face at the taste. Soubi gave him a small bottled water, which he took a sip from but then laid back down. "Soubi, I hurt." He moaned.

"You hurt, where?" He asked, as he intended to rub that spot until it got better.

"Everywhere…" He replied tiredly.

"Here I'll let you lay on your stomach for now okay?" Soubi said.

Ritsuka switched onto his stomach and put his head on the pillow. His legs hurt, his back hurt, and his neck felt knotted, and his muscles wouldn't relax. Soubi had sat down right by Ritsuka on the mattress and was now rubbing small circles on his back, he heard Ritsuka a small yawn.

"Does that feel good Rit-chan?" He said with a small smile on his face. "Mmm thanks 'obi " He mumbled into the pillow. He was to tired to even say the full words or even names. "Your welcome." Soubi said with content.

Soubi's other hand had reached up and began to rub his neko-ears. Soubi has slowly lulled Ritsuka to sleep. He could tell from the light snoring and the slow rise and fall of his back and shoulders. In his sleep Ritsuka moved to where he was on his back again. Soubi watched him happily, he put his hand on Ritsuka's stomach and slowly rubbed back and forth, up and down, he had his other hand moving the hair out of Ritsuka's face. He kissed his forehead and continued rubbing circles on his stomach to help him sleep.

_To be honest I don't want to end it there, so depending on supply and demand I will continue, demand if people think it should continue or end. And supply depending on my mental ability _


	2. Chapter 2

_Nicole: well I have gotten about 15 reviews on chapter one, most demanding for this to continue so here I am trying to please the ever so critical and demanding follo-I mean reviewers. And would someone please tell me how to do that cool line break, the one that goes across the screen and is a beige-ish color, please? I don't like mine._

_--_

When Ritsuka woke up next, it took a while for his sleep hazed mind to register just where he was. Then it clicked, 'Im in Soubi's apartment…Oh yeah and I'm sick, which explains why my entire body is pretty much on fire' Ritsuka thought to himself as he kicked the blankets off and stood up on his way towards where he assumed Soubi would be, on his small balcony painting.

When he got there, he did not miss the evident look of shock on Soubi's normally 'ever-so-calm' face. "Y-you! I told you that you were bed ridden Rit-chan! Back now!" he commanded. "Huh? When?" Ritsuka stood stock still with no intentions of moving anywhere. Soubi seemed to have noticed this and made his move to throw the little cat over his shoulder and carry him back to his room.

Surprisingly enough he hardly put up a fight after about 2 seconds, Ritsuka knew there was no way he was getting out of this partial death grip, so he just let his body slack and tried to get as comfortable as he could for the short ride.

Soubi gently put the now half awake middle school-er in his bed. "God why cant you just stay in bed for two days, I'll go make you something to eat, now stay in bed!" Soubi half pleaded half demanded. "But Soubi! Im lonely! And I'm not hungry nor am I tired" he sat up defiantly but you could hear his labored breathing and see how much it took for his to keep his eyes open.

"It's just a tad obvious that it's a burden just to keep your eyes open so please can you just lay back on the pillows, close your eyes, and try to sleep. Oh and no matter what you say, you will eat, If only to keep your strength up. I don't care if I have to force feed you." Soubi finished off with the trade mark care free smile, you know the one.

Ritsuka, who was honest to goodness, the most physically exhausted 12 year old out there at the moment.

And so the cycle for the next 3 days was of course the same, Ritsuka would wake disobey Soubi's 'bedridden' law, get picked up, placed back in bed, fed 2, and go to sleep. As soon as the small neko was better, he realized something, something so dire, that he yelled, clumsily dressed, ungracefully tied his shoes and ran out screaming: 'She'll Kill Me, She'll Kill Me Dammit!' repeatedly. Soubi was at one of his evening classes, and so of course he didn't know that his little neko would be gone on the act of his return.

As Ritsuka entered his home, he saw his mother, washing a butcher knife, the knife she washed every single day, night, and any time between. She turned at his entrance.

"Ritsuka-Kun! Oh my sweetheart, you scared the life out of okaa-san, where have you been?" She said, with a motherly smile hiding her true intentions.

"Okaa-san, I got sick at school, and on my way home I ran into a friend, he said I fainted and he took me to his apartment where I slept for 4 days straight, **moushikaneru!" Ritsuka finished with a bow. It took a moment for her mind to register what was said but once It did the once motherly face turned grim and malevolent.**

**"My Ritsuka doesn't forgot to call his okaa-san and tell her where he is! Your not my Ritsuka! Where is he? Give him back!" The rest of what was said was droned out as She raised her knife and brought it down on his chest, slashing through the clothes and leaving a long gash on his chest. She dropped the knife and grabbed dishes and cups and began to throw them at her not so beloved son, who dodged franticly. He began his painful run towards the stairs. **

**His mother soon caught up to him and pounced on his back, crushing him into the rough stairs. He heard his arm crack, either a fracture or a break. He attempted to push her off but she used her long nails to claw into his open skin, on arms, neck, and face. She gripped his hair and dragged him back into the kitchen, where she opened a drawer with one hand and had the other gripping his hair. She pulled out a dish, and whacked him over the head, successfully knocking him out.**

**After about 3 minutes more of his mothers torturing the front door opened with a, for lack of better word, bang. Soubi came into the scene and his face dropped, there on the floor was Ritsuka, face down, and a puddle of blood, most likely belonging to himself. The women responsible stopped her act for a second, but then continued as he wasn't there. Soubi leapt forward and grabbed her from her waist and pulled her away from Ritsuka and threw her towards the wall, where she hit her head which knocked her clear out.**

**Soubi pulled out his phone dialed 911, explained the situation, and accepted the 'we will be there shortly' reply. He carefully pulled Ritsuka into his lap, where he did his best to slow the bleeding. After what felt like forever but in truth was only about 11 minutes the ambulance arrived, where two men dressed in white and blue put him on a stretcher, into the vehicle, and helped Soubi to join them in the van.**

**Ritsuka wavered in and out of consciousness throughout the ride. As the arrived at the hospital and towards the ER, the men in white and blue told Soubi to wait outside of the ER, which he did with argue. **

**As the time passed Soubi was questioned by police officers, and asked to fill out forms for Ritsuka's admittance to the hospital, which he did without fail, both in answering the questions from the curious police officers and worried nurses.**

**As the seconds passed into minutes and minutes into hours, one of the nurses from before finally came out of the ER. Soubi rushed up so fast he had to sit back down, and then get back up again, this time victoriously continuing to stand. **

**"So!? Is he going to be alright? What all is wrong? Is he dead?" Soubi asked in a single breathe of air. The male nurse smiled and said: "He has broken his right arm, sprained his ankle, has a deep slash on his chest, and multiple bruises and cuts all over his body. But**

**he is not in any life threatening danger, He has 17 stitches on his chest, a cast on his arm, a brace on his ankle, and gauze around his neck and left wrist. You can go see him now."**

**Soubi sighed in relief and ran in the direction the nurse pointed. Ritsuka was sitting in the bed with tears streaming down his face and his eyes directed at the open window, where he could see the city lights gleaming brightly in the distance. He looked at Soubi from the corner of his eye for a moment but then looked back at his lights.**

**After a few minutes Ritsuka opened his mouth and began to speak. "Do you see the city lights Soubi? They are all so bright and lively, dancing and swaying in the moonlight? They look so happy and lovely. It makes me a little jealous, that I am here laying in a bed with casts and gauze around my arms and legs, while they are out there giving hope and life. Do you see those red ones? Its like they extinguish the hope that all the green ignite. I just want to run away, you know? Leave this life behind. It just feels like ive so many mistakes here, they trouble me constantly, and it keeps me from sleep." As Ritsuka was speaking tears began to turn into sobs, body racking sobs. **

**Soubi quickly jumped from his spot and began to cradle the small neko, rubbing his back and petting his ears. 'its okay, Im here' was said repeatedly. And as sobs turned into whimpers and whimpers into mewls, Soubi lifted Ritsuka's chin and stared into his eyes. "You will never be able to make a mistake in my eyes, and if you wish to be bright and lovely like those city lights I will make sure you are, and if you cant ever sleep, no matter what time, call me, and ill come and rock you to sleep, or come over and we can snuggle up in my bed, or if you want ill light the fireplace and we can sleep by it, even if its summer, okay?" Ritsuka nodded against Soubi's hold, and soon felt Soubi's lips enclose on his.**

**Nicole: I know its short, really short in truth, but I had to finish it it was beginning to agitate me. If you want me to combine the 2 chapters into one, just say so in a review, but besides from that, it was a pleasure typing for you all! –Runs out with a bow, after stealing all the cute guys and placing them in bag-**

Moushikaneru- i am sorry for the trouble


End file.
